Papilio Rutulus
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Naruto is Shino's closest friend. His own Papilio Rutulus. Chibi fluff, ShinoNaru implied. This is for NekoHaru.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

This is for Nekoharu, over on -Gal.

* * *

**Papilio Rutulus**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki loved lunch time.

He loved being allowed to get out of the classroom. He loved running around and playing. He loved eating his lunch. And most of all, he loved to listen to Shino tell him about all the different bugs.

Like any normal six year old boy, Naruto had an unhealthy interest in bugs. They were cool, and gross and they made girls scream. Naruto loved them. Shino Aburame loved them too, but his interest was more of an obsession. Shino's whole family was obsessed with bugs.

So Shino knew a lot about them. And he always took the time to tell Naruto, who didn't remember a single thing, but liked to listen anyway. Shino hardly ever spoke, so when he began to talk about a specimen Naruto would listen eagerly, drinking in the sound of his voice. With his high collar, fluffy hair and dark sunglasses, Shino had always fascinated Naruto. Shino always let the blond haired blue eyed child play with him, although they were an unlikely pair.

"That is a _Papilio rutulus," _Shino said, holding out a hand to the yellow and black butterfly. "Also known as the Western Tiger Swallowtail."

"It's pwetty," Naruto said as he reached out to touch it. The butterfly flapped its large wings twice before it took off. Naruto's face fell. "Oh..."

"Butterflies usually don't come near humans," Shino said quietly as he stood from where they were crouched beside some flowers. "Our hands can crush their wings easily. If you want to touch an insect, I suggest you find a _Camponotus_."

"A wha'?"

"An ant, Naruto," Shino made his way towards the large tree in the yard. "They are social creatures."

"Bu' ants are bo'wing," Naruto said as he scrunched up his nose. Shino looked up at him from behind his dark, round sunglasses as he squatted down at the base of the tree.

"Ants are not boring," he denied. "They are fascinating. I have three ant farms myself. My father has a huge one."

"They'e bo'wing," Naruto sniffed as he dropped down next to Shino. "Show me som'thin' cool!"

"I think they're all cool," Shino muttered as he parted some grass. "Oh... look, Naruto. A _Romalea guttata. _It is rare to find them this far West. Very rare."

"It's a gwasshoppe'!" Naruto said excitedly. "Cool!"

"Naruto, can you please go get me one of the containers from my bag," Shino asked. Naruto could hear no change in his voice, yet he sensed that Shino was very excited. "Father will be delighted if I bring this home."

"Ok!" Naruto chirped before he stood. He ran across the yard to the school as fast as his little legs would carry him. He reached the area where they kept their bags and raced straight past his bright orange frog bag to Shino's plain dark one. He pulled it open and stared at the weird containers in it for a moment before he picked one out. Clutching the clear thing in one hand he shoved Shino's bag back on the rack before he headed out to the yard.

Shino wasn't alone.

Two of the older boys, Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuuga were there. They were both towering over Shino who had his hands cupped together. His whole body was curved around his hands slightly. Naruto hurried over to them.

"- so weird! What's with the shades, anyway?" Kiba was asking. "And your hair!"

"I like his hai'!" Naruto declared as he rushed to Shino's side. He opened the container to Shino, and the other boy set the grasshopper in it gently.

"What would you know?" Neji asked coldly. He always had it in for Naruto, ever since the little bright boy refused to play with him over Shino. "You're just a moron who can't even talk properly."

"Hey! You'e mean!" Naruto shouted as Shino began to gather grass and leaves up for the grasshopper. "Leave Shino and me alone!"

"Or what?" Kiba asked with a laugh. "You're a head shorter than me!"

Naruto kicked him.

Kiba howled as Naruto's foot connected with his shin, hopping away and clutching his leg. Naruto turned to Neji who was staring at his friend in shock.

"I'll kick you too!" he shouted. "Leave us alone!"

"You kicked him..." Neji said in disbelief. The boys were always threatening people, but they never actually hurt anyone. "You little..."

Naruto kicked him too.

Neji grimaced as he reached down to touch his leg, glaring at Naruto. Naruto planted his hands on his hips as he met Neji's stare.

"Go away!" he shouted. "Befowe I get Mr. Umino!"

Neji scowled at him but limped off, grabbing Kiba's arm on the way. He dragged the other kid off towards the playground, leaving Naruto with his friend. Naruto grinned at Shino, who finally stopped fussing over the grasshopper at last and looked back at Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto," he said quietly as he set the container down on the ground. He held out his hand to Naruto. "That was very kind of you."

Naruto threw himself into Shino's arms, hugging his friend tight. Shino didn't return the hug, but he didn't push Naruto away either. After a minute Naruto let him go, smiling at the light blush on Shino's face.

"Naruto!"

Naruto flinched, and his hair seemed to droop as he hunched his shoulders in. Their teacher, Iruka Umino, was marching across the yard towards them, followed by a smug looking Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto, what have I told you about fighting?" Naruto's foster father demanded. Naruto pouted.

"But Iwuka!" he whined. Iruka glared at him.

"Mr. Umino, while we're at school!" he reminded him. "And I told you, no fighting!"

"They were being mean to Shino!" Naruto protested. "They said he had bad hair!"

"Naruto," Iruka rubbed the scar across his nose.

"_Mr. _Uzumaki, while we're at school!"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry, Iwuka," Naruto whispered as he looked down at his shoes. His blue eyes filled with tears and he tilted his head back up to look at Iruka, the crystal drops spilling down his cheek. "Th-They were mean!"

"Oh, Naruto!" Iruka went down on his knees and gathered his sobbing child into his arms. Naruto looked over Iruka's shoulder at Kiba and poked his tongue out at him.

"Maa, Iruka, you're such a pushover."

Iruka released Naruto quickly, scrambling to his feet as he turned to face the other teacher standing behind him.

"Kakashi!" he said, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "I didn't hear you there..."

"Hn..." the noise came from the little boy standing beside Kakashi, one hand shoved in his pocket, the other holding one of his Uncle's.

"Basta'd!" Naruto shouted. It was rare to see Sasuke Uchiha outside of the library during breaks. "You- You told!"

Naruto launched himself at Sasuke, who released Kakashi's hand and met Naruto halfway. They were always getting into fights. Shino sighed as he sat down next to his grasshopper, completely forgotten. It wasn't the first time Naruto had gotten distracted and forgotten him.

"Naruto! Stop that!"

"Come on, Sasuke, fight like a man."

"Kakashi!"

"Maa, Iruka, did I tell you how delectable you look today?"

"What are you- keep your hands to yourself! There are children about!"

Shino looked down at his _Romalea guttata, _silently wishing it was home-time already. He could give his bug to his father and then check on his. This was, as Shikamaru Nara would say, so troublesome.

"Shino?"

Shino looked up to see that the fight had ended, thanks to Neji's intervention. The older boy was berating his younger cousin quite fiercely – Shino caught the words 'Itachi' and 'disappointed.'

Naruto dropped down beside Shino, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Is your Rom-lee gutter ok?" Naruto asked as he shifted closer to get more comfortable.

"_Romalea guttata,_" Shino automatically corrected. "It's fine. Thank you."

"S'ok," Naruto mumbled as he closed his eyes. "I'm gonna take a nap, ok?"

Shino nodded and Naruto slid his head down to Shino's lap without a word. Shino stroked his golden hair for a moment as he watched the two teachers arguing.

"Just one squeeze, dolphin?"

"No! And stop calling me that!"

"Maa, my little sea dolphin."

"Kakashi!"

Shino looked up in time to see the _Papilio rutulus _fly over, landing on Naruto's hair. He stilled his hand as he watched the yellow butterfly play amongst similar colour locks, before the insect flew off.

"Naruto," Shino whispered, his small smile hidden behind his high collar. "My own _Papilio rutulus._"


End file.
